


Good Kids Deserve Better Rewards

by Jadie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, blake wants to be called captain A Lot, sort of?? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadie/pseuds/Jadie
Summary: Blake wasn't planning on doing that, really, but hearing his brilliant, cocky little rookie address him as captain... Well, he wasn't just going to let an opportunity like that pass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i basically owe my life to spiritworld for proofreading this for me thank u and ily

It wasn't exactly unusual for Patrik to be spotted hanging out with his new team captain. Naturally, adjusting to a whole new life thousands of miles away from home had been taking its toll, and having someone look after him was kind of great. The thought comforted him, alright, and the fact that Blake seems to be more than happy to occasionally have his rookie star over for dinner makes him feel even better. Patrik can't cook for shit, anyway.

But the way Blake so effortlessly leans in closer to him on the couch, how Patrik doesn't know what to do with his thigh resting warm against Blake's, how his tiny pixelated character keeps losing the puck on the brightly lit TV screen is something he can't translate into normal feelings. Patrik almost lets the controller slip through his fingers as Blake jokingly pushes an elbow into his ribs, not wanting to admit how funny it feels like, to be close to him like that. He certainly doesn't want his mind to wander any further. It's just, Blake _really_ is making it hard for Patrik – it's easy enough to look up to him in the locker room, but having him here, a confident laugh in Patrik's personal space and a hand over his knee – that's a lot more than he ever thought he'd get. Patrik does his best to avoid meeting Blake's eyes.

They play quietly for a while, a few curses cutting up the silence here and there. It's somewhere between a celly turned into a fight ( _you cheating fucker, give me that controller_ ) and a fraction of a moment where neither can tell how they ended up on the floor, Blake holding the rookie down by his wrists and straddling him when Patrik finally gives in and lets Blake really have a look at him. Mouth slightly open, painfully aware of how hard he is, Patrik stares defiantly right back at him, as if daring him to make fun of the situation. A violent shade of embarrassment has crept its way onto the younger one's cheeks, whereas Blake's expression remains unchanged, a bit curious perhaps – at least he hasn't moved away from Patrik.

”I-” Patrik has no way of explaining himself, he knows that. Blake knows that too, he's smirking and seems to be weighing his words.

”Huh.” Really? That's the only thing Blake has to say? Patrik is going to punch him in the face.

”Interesting,” he finally remarks and moves his hips just a little to observe Patrik's reaction. An involuntarily groan escapes his mouth and Blake's smirk grows wider. Before the rookie has had time to collect himself Blake is cupping his face with his hands and kissing him quiet, biting into his lip with enthusiasm.

From there it's messy kisses all the way to the bedroom, a shirt left lying on the floor, another thrown over the bed, on which Patrik falls down with ease. His heart is racing like crazy; this isn't real, it's just another stupid daydream, he's going to wake up sweaty and hard and embarrassed. He's – and just then every feverish thought in his head seems to malfunction as Blake presses a knee between his thighs. He kisses Patrik's neck with a soft grin, it'll turn into a tiny red spot that'll fade just as easily as it appeared, but Blake only cares about the moans he's eliciting from Patrik's lips.

”Blake...” Patrik whines, immediately hating sounding so desperate – when really, there's absolutely no need to let his captain know it's exactly how he's been feeling ever since he started inviting him over for dinners. Which, admittedly, he probably hasn't been able to hide all that well.

”Want me to stop?” There's a somewhat amused tone to Blake's voice, but he's serious enough to stop and ask that, and Patrik feels kind of relieved.  
”Don't- don't stop, please I-” So much for not sounding desperate, then. Blake lets out a laugh.

”I won't. Good kids like you deserve better rewards,” he replies with a reassuring smile, watching Patrik tilt his head backwards, simultaneously working his thumb under the waistband of Patrik's sweatpants and running a hand down his body, clearly enjoying the string of pleas and moans he's getting from him. Blake then ducks down for a few sloppy kisses, letting the rookie grind on him, pleased with how hard he is already, a hungry grin spreading slowly to his face.

”What do you want, Patrik?” he asks, curiously placing a hand to his throat. The rookie swallows with immense difficulty.

”I- I want you t- to touch me.. please,” Patrik _knows_ he's a mess at this point, but there's little he can do about it, not with Blake holding a hand to his throat. His other hand is lazily stroking his own cock – at what point did Blake get rid of his pants, Patrik doesn't remember. Not that he cares; he's focusing on the fact that Blake is getting off on this, too, it's all a bit too much and not enough at the same time. When Blake finally moves just enough to get rid of Patrik's pants he can't stop himself from groaning at the sight. He lets himself drag a thumb gently along the rookie's cock.

”Blake, please...” Patrik continues to whine, causing Blake to lean in, pressing a finger to his lips.

”What am I to you, kid?” He suddenly sounds very demanding. Patrik is sure he's now so turned on he might pass out.

”You're- you're my captain, I want my captain”, he rushes to answer; his dick straining and leaking. Blake wasn't planning on doing that, really, but hearing his brilliant, cocky little rookie address him as captain... Well, he wasn't just going to let an opportunity like that pass.

”You're not being specific enough. What do you want from your captain?” Blake seems determined in getting a direct answer from him.

”I- want my captain to- I want to be fucked, please,” Patrik manages to blurt out an answer. To his relief Blake considers it satisfying enough and bends down to kiss him until he needs to catch his breath.

”Don't touch yourself,” he warns, voice calm and authoritative as he goes for the lube inside a nightstand drawer.

”No, captain,” Patrik is quick to follow the rules set by Blake, eyes fixated on him as he struggles to get the condom on. The thought of having his captain inside of him makes him a bit dizzy.

”Look, if you tell me to stop, I will, ok?” Blake makes sure Patrik is looking directly at him by grabbing a hold of his jaw. The rookie nods enthusiastically, and when Blake is starting to spread his legs he lets out an incoherent moan.

”Hmm. No, hold on, put your hands above your head- yeah, yeah just like that, that's good,” he instructs the rookie as he's trying to position him comfortably on the bed. Patrik makes a point of rolling his eyes, which gets him a gentle slap on his thigh. Blake then grabs the lube again, lightly pressing his index finger inside him. Patrik clearly isn't happy with his slow pace. He tries to grind down, demands more. Blake keeps adding more fingers, one by one, watching Patrik become a squirming mess under him, moaning and begging to be fucked.

”You're doing so good, Patrik, you're gonna look so pretty with my cock up in your ass,” Blake tells him, pulling out his fingers, causing him to whine some more so that Blake has to hush him. Making sure Patrik is properly lubed up, he slowly pushes himself inside him. Patrik's words have turned into a mix of incoherent English and, as Blake assumes, curse words in Finnish; the only thing he can come up with is _faster, please_. Blake is too far gone to argue against that.

”Mmm you're such a good boy, Patrik, taking your captain's dick so well, a good boy for me, for your captain,” Blake's hoarse praises are in rhythm with his deep, slow thrusts and Patrik just- he doesn't want him to stop, ever, not when every thrust is hitting just the right spot, but he needs to come. Cries of _please captain please let me i have to please_ are going straight to Blake's own cock. When he finally wraps a hand around Patrik and tells him ”good job, you can come for your captain now, you've been so good” it only takes him a few seconds to obey. Watching the rookie arch his back as he reaches his climax with the help of his hand kind of pushes Blake over the edge right after him. Patrik gives a tired laugh as Blake pulls out just in time to spill come all over his stomach. Looking down at him, Blake can't help but laugh too. He rolls over to Patrik's side, lightly punches him in the arm, and turns to smile at him.

”Good job, rookie.”


End file.
